What I Cannot Accept
by Starr Dust
Summary: Thranduil reflects on the return of his son. Mentions of Slash, Mpreg


**Pairing:** Legolas/Gimli  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lord of the Rings.  
**Warnings:** Mpreg, slash, angst

Go to Rivendale, inform the lord Elrond of the escape of the creature Gollum, and then return home. Those were his orders to his only son and heir, yet the stubborn young elf had disappeared for three years before returning to Mirkwood. Thranduil remembered the event as clearly as if it had just happened.

The moment he had heard that Legolas had arrived in the company of a dwarf the elven king knew that something was wrong. His fears only increased when laid eyes upon Legolas. The flowing garments that the elf wore could not hide the round, bulging belly that he now sported. He was pregnant, heavily so and the thought that he had actually managed to travel in his condition was shocking, but that was Legolas. Nothing could stop him once his mind was set on it.

He told him of the Council of Elrond, of the war and his part in it, and he told him of the dwarf. Thranduil knew before Legolas ever spoke who the sire of the child he now carried was and it sickened him. He was ashamed to admit that half way through his son's story he was no longer able to look him in the eye.

"Adar," Legolas spoke and Thranduil suddenly realized that silence had suddenly fallen upon the two. "Gimli and I have bonded," he said slowly, allowing his father time to adjust and accept what he was saying. "Soon we shall welcome the arrival of our first born."

Thranduil cringed visibly at the words. His first grandchild… part dwarf? Was such a thing possible? Never in all his years would he imagine such a disgrace could fall upon his house. To think that his blood line would be spoiled by his own son lying with a member of a lesser race. He was grateful that the dwarf had had the good taste to wait out in the courtyard, for he would surely have thrown him out upon hearing this news.

"Adar?"

"It's not too late," Thranduil heard himself saying.

A confused look suddenly crossed the young elf's face, as he raised a hand to cradle his swollen middle.

"Give up the dwarf and the child," he said. "No one shall ever have to know about them. You can still save yourself from this disgrace."

"Disgrace?" Legolas repeated, shock and horror clearly displayed on his face. "Adar I am in love-"

"With a _dwarf_," he accused, disgust clear in his tone.

"That dwarf is the sire of my child, your _grandchild_!" he stressed, his pale features suddenly becoming flushed with anger as white hot rage flashed in his clear blue eyes. "I love Gimli and my child and I shall not give them up to satisfy your pride." Thranduil felt his throat tighten as he watched his son caress the swell in his stomach. Legolas closed his eyes and took in a few shaky breaths in an attempt to calm himself. When he opened his eyes, they were filled with unshed tears and desperation. "Adar, I came here not to enrage you, but to ask for your acceptance… and your love."

Thranduil knew then, if he did not tell his child that he would accept him and his mate he would loose him forever. He closed his eyes, trying his best to imagine his life with the dwarf in it. He tried to picture the child growing inside of Legolas, tried to imagine cradling it in his arms as he had with his own son, he tried to imagine smiling in approval as the child grew to be short and hairy instead of tall and graceful. The elven king was disheartened to realize that each image was more painful than the last.

A sad smile crossed his face as he closed the gap between himself and his pregnant child. As he cupped Legolas's pale cheeks in his hands, he bent his face forward so that their foreheads were touching. A soft sigh escaped the elven prince's lips as a glimmer of hope washed through him.

"My son," Thranduil began softly, "you shall always have my love… but this I cannot accept."

The king felt his throat tighten and his heart break at the feel of hot tears on his hands just before Legolas pulled away. "Namárie Adar," he whispered before disappearing from his father's sight.

Legolas left that day and never returned. As the years passed Thranduil still clung to the hope that one day his son would return to Mirkwood, but after three decades of waiting Thranduil finally left Middle Earth with the hopes of one day reuniting with the child he had pushed away.


End file.
